When Things Spill Over Like Tequila In A Shot Glas
by coramatix
Summary: Not Good At Summaries.


_I Own Nothing_

_Please give me lots of comments it will help me feel better. Last week Monday I fell of a motor bike and broke my arm and bruised a few ribs._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_______________________________________________________________

Eric, Calleigh, Natalia, Ryan, Jessa, George, Tasha, and Derek sat at the bar of a club talking about the previous case. Calleigh was hitting the drinks hard.

"Give me another Long Island." She told the bartender.

"Cal don't you think you had enough?" Asked Eric cautiously.

"Oh come on can't I just let loose and have a drink once in awhile?"

"I think it's been more than one drink."

"Well you know what they say, the more the merrier." She laughed.

"Calleigh, sweetie I think you need to head home." Jessa butted in.

"No I'm an adult I will go home when I want to."

As the night went on Calleigh took more and more drinks. Everyone began to worry. It almost seemed like she was downing the drink by the second.

"Wow Calleigh I never knew you drank." Ryan said.

"She is drunk." Natalia said under her breath but Calleigh heard her.

"Nooo I'm nootsh." She slurred.

"She can barely even hold her drink."

"Yes I can, see I can hold it just fine without spilling a drop." She said as she held up a margarita, then seconds after saying it she dropped her drink. "Well looky there I was actually wrong." She giggled.

"Calleigh I think I should bring you home." Eric said. Calleigh stood up, and after almost falling over she stumbled over to Eric.

"Oh no cowboy, I am having fun." She said.

"Yes but tomorrow you will be hung over and super pissed off at me for not brining you home."

"No I won't."

"Everyone take note of that, so we can all say that I told her so."

"Hey you, yeah you guy with the tequila, gimmie a shot of Grey Goose vodka." Calleigh said pointing at the bartender. She put the shot glass in her mouth and threw her head back and drank in one gulp.

"Damn girl!" Exclaimed George. Calleigh got up and began to walk towards the dance floor, but she fell over midway, so Eric went over scooped her up in his arms.

"I'm going to take her home." Eric said.

"No you're not. Put me down!" Calleigh screamed.

"Nope, I've had enough."

"NO NO NO NO NO!" She violently protested she kicked out her legs. He carried her out the door and put her in the car.

When Eric was outside the house he rushed over to her side of the car to open her door, but when he got over to it she was already stumbling out. He grabbed her arm to give her some support. All of the sudden Calleigh lost her balance and fell to the ground after her heel got stuck in a grate. Eric helped her up again. He could smell the alcohol that drifted from her body. He felt so protective, he hated to see her like this. He kissed the top of her head as he carried her in. Once in the house he helped her change into a pair of pajama, but she fell asleep in the middle of it. So he carried her to her bed. He began to leave the room but then he heard something that made him stop in his tracks.

"What?" He whispered under his breath. Calleigh didn't hear him but she said something again.

"No." She said.

"Calleigh, are you awake?"

"Please don't leave." She cried. "Please don't Eric."

"Ssh, I won't, I won't Calleigh I promise." Eric said sitting down on the side of the bed. He kissed her cheek. "I'm going to sleep on the couch okay?"

"No please stay in here."

"Of course."

"Eric, I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I made a fool of myself and you tonight."

"Don't be sorry about that okay, it happens to everyone. We all have one to many at times."

"I love you." She said. Eric didn't know if it was the alcohol speaking if it was really Calleigh, so he decided to play it safe.

"I love you too, you're my best friend."

"No Eric, I know what you're thinking, it's just the alcohol and I'm not really sincere. But I am, after you got shot everything just seemed to be out of reach, and those few hours when we didn't know if you were going to live or die I saw everything pass before my eyes, like I missed out on something great. I don't want that something great to pass be by anymore, I don't want to have to pass you in the halls everyday and not be able to tell you how I feel."

"Calleigh, you never have to do that ever again, because I love you too."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_I think CSI: Miami should give us an episode with a drunk Calleigh, who's with me?_


End file.
